Kyoko Taki
Kyoko TakiYu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 25:"Virus Deck Operation" ( , Taki Kyoko) is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime, She goes by alias Baira (バイラ, Baira) known as Clarissa Turner '''in dub version as a member of The Knights of Hanoi.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 22:"The Pitch-Black Sun" Design Appereance Kyoko is a woman with red hair that spikes and orange highlights. Her standard attire consists white coat, black shirt, black mini skirt and black shoes. While in VRAINS Baira has red hair that spikes and orange highlights, blue eyes, left covered with gray, green, yellow and red eye mask. She wears white coat with purple trims, white shirt also with purple trims, white mini skirt also with purple trims, long white socks and purple and white boots. Tumblr p3vc7xMAV91upyarlo5 1280.png|Full body of Kyoko Taki Baira.png|Full body of Baira Personality Like other Knights of Hanoi, Kyoko is fiercely loyal to Revolver and will carry out the ambitions of Dr. Kogami to the very end. Like Faust, Kyoko shows a degree of sympathy and mercy as seen when she felt remorse watching the six victims suffer during the Hanoi Project and when she had a change of heart and released the Another virus victims after her defeat by Blue Angel. History '''Past Lost incident case and Kiyoshi Kogami]]10 years before, Kyoko was one of Dr. Kogami's assistants who helped him plan and execute the Hanoi Project. Together with Dr. Kogami, Faust, and Dr. Genome, she helped create the Ignis - six AI with free will based on the Lost Incident victims and the Duel Monsters attributes. When SOL Technologies infected Dr. Kogami with a computer virus to cover up the Hanoi Project, she helped recreate his consciousness inside the network, faithfully serving as a Knight of Hanoi ever since. Present Another case Baira was first shown as one of the doctors who was informing Akira Zaizen about his sister's condition.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 008:"The One Who Commands the Wind" Baira later appeared in Vrains as she stands right next to Faust as they appeared right in front of Revolver saying that their mission was to kill the Ignis and they gave Doctor Genome the Data Gale.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 22:"The Pitch-Black Sun" After defeating a Knight, Playmaker and Ai then interrogated him and asking him about the removal program that can cure victims of Anothers. Before the knight could explain, he was erased by Baira. Later, she and Faust defeated Kitamura's AI army.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 24:"The Fate Shouldered by the Dark Mask" Duel against Blue Angel When a surprised Baira thought Blue Angel would never show up in LINK VRAINS, Blue Angel angrily questioned her is she going to give lecture to her. When Blue Angel learned she was used as a test subject to create the Another virus and Baria as its creator, she became furious and vowed to defeat her. The two Speed Dueled with Blue Angel activating "Trickstar Lightstage", adding "Trickstar Lilybell" to her hand and activates its effect to Special Summon it. She then Normal Summons "Trickstar Nightshade" and Link Summon "Trickstar Holly Angel". As "Nightshade" was used as a Link Material for the Link Summon of a "Trickstar" monster, Blue Angel activates its effect, Special Summoning it from the Graveyard. When Baira uses - Current - Hack Virus, all of Blue Angel's monsters effects are negated and their ATK reduced to 0 for three turns. finds Kyoko]] While Baira was still dueling Blue Angel, Yusaku along with Ai with help of Shoichi Kusanagi found her apartment and they finally found her. Baira activated the effect of "Dark Mummy Surgical Cooper" which inflict 500 damage to Blue Angel. As Baira summoned "Surgical Cooper" which attacks "Holly Angel", Blue Angel activated the effect of "Trickstar Perennial", sending it to the GY to prevent "Holly Angel's" destruction. Blue Angel later drew "Trickstar Narkiss", and subsequently Normal Summon it to Link Summon "Trickstar Bella Madonna" and defeat Baira. After the duel, Baira approached her saying that she is back to LINK VRAINS. Blue Angel then told her all she did was defeat her and get her revenge on Baira, claiming she only fights for herself and was back only for today. Baira activated the removal program which cures the Another victims watching the end of Another]]She then told Blue Angel to look at the sky and both witness Another victims getting cured and logging out of LINK VRAINS. Blue Angel questioned her why and Faust who are lying down as Revolver is passing by them]]did she activate the program. Baira claim that Blue Angel was able to change her heart and she may have fought for herself but can change those around her and encouraged her to carry hopes on others if she does she is fighting for everyone. After losing to Blue Angel, Kyoko activated the removal program in a change of heart, curing all the Another Victims. Consequently, The Knights of Hanoi 'purged' her shortly after for releasing the removal program. Prison break and the return of The Knights of Hanoi Following the collapse of the Tower of Hanoi, Kyoko was sentenced to a maximum security prison and was placed under strict security, but later escaped and returned to the Knights of Hanoi thanks to the help from Revolver, Spectre, Faust and Dr. Genome. Windy and Lightning's objective and Doctor Genome destroying the fake Cyberse world]]Baira and the rest of Revolver's subordinates marched through the fake Cyberse World destroying it with "Cracking Dragon" Windy vs Revolver Following her comrades, Baira destroyed Echo programs. After she finished with them, Baira along with Dr. Genome and Faust rushed to Revolver watching his duel with Windy. They reported to Revolver that they finished their job and watched the rest of the duel. After the duel was over, Baira, Dr. Genome and Faust activate the anti Ignis program and were about to kill Windy, but before Windy dies, he was saved by Lightning who declared war against humanity. Deck Kyoko uses a "Virus" Deck.To facilitate her use of "Virus" cards, she uses DARK monsters, including the "Dark Mummy" archetype. Her skill is Forbidden Surgical Operation. Banish 2 Level 2 or lower monsters that with the same name from the user's GY; Special Summon 2 monsters with same name, whose Levels are equal to the excluded monsters', from the user's Deck. Duels Refer26ences }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Knights of Hanoi members Category:Duelists Category:Link VRAINS Users Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists